Danganronpa 4x: Killing Truth
by SwiftLightDTG
Summary: A new group of 18 students find themselves among a Killing Game after they enroll at a new school, Fikushon Academy. Truth and lies clash against one each other in this all new story of ideals. Will the students succeed in escaping or be doomed to live a life full of despair, and will they be able to find out the truth before it's too late? AU. {SYOC CLOSED}
1. Prologue I

_What is a lie? Is it something we as humans do involuntarily? Or is it something more?_

 _What is a truth? Is it something we as humans try our best to do? Or is it something more complicated?_

 _We humans lie. It's in our nature. Whether it's for protection or when we're trying to the right thing. We do it anyway._

 _We humans tell the truth. It's our natural tendency. Whether it's to tell a fact or to bring justice. We do it anyway._

 _We need both ideally. For without them, we are in a blank state of mind._

 _It's the cycle of living that brings these two things together, and everyday we see more and more of people doing it._

 _But, sometimes it's bigger than that._

 _Sometimes, it's for a greater cause._

 _Sometimes, it's for sacrifice._

* * *

A bright light shined through the crevice. The girl who had awoken blinked a couple of times. She struggled to gather her surroundings as she grasped lightly to a wall. She was in a dimly lit room full of cracks and chippings along the lightly beige colored enclosure.

She glided her hands and peered down through a crack. Ever gentle, her sapphire eyes stared down the small crevice that she could barely see.

That crevice would be her turning point.

Her freedom.

* * *

 **Hello guys! I've been into a lot of Danganronpa SYOCs lately, and I decided to give it a try and write my own. Yes I know this prologue is really short, but I promise I'm going to make a more longer prologue when I have time. I hope you guys enjoyed this little intro, because I'm not going to be able to post for another week. It's my first time doing an SYOC, so this will be interesting, but I hope I'm not bad at it. Well anyway, if you want to submit an OC, read the rules and check the application. Onto the SYOC!**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. First and foremost, I do want to clarify that this story is a bit different. Instead of the usual hope and despair theme, I'll be following more around NDRV3, as the theme is kind of Truth and Lies (which is not a spoiler). This does mean it will be set in an alternate universe as to Hope's Peak Academy, but will still generally follow the same rules. I hope this doesn't make you turn back! The academy is called Fukishon Academy.**

 **2\. As always, NO Mary Sues or Gary Stus. There's never a perfect character and there's definitely not one without it's flaws. If you are to send one in, I'm most likely to deny it.**

 **3\. I will only accept submissions/applications through PM! I will not accept any submissions through reviews! That being said, I'd prefer if you did it all in one thread cause it's easier.**

 **4\. I will allow multiple characters to be sent in. The maximum though is 3, no more than that. This being said, I want you to send them in separate threads, and if they're related please clarify in the History Section.**

 **5\. I will allow any talents except canon talents. That means no talents from the first two games. I am being tolerant on doing NDRV3 as it is a new game. Also, I'll allow an Ultimate Lucky Student, but just one. *LUCKY STUDENT TAKEN***

 **6\. I will not be doing first come, first serve here. I want you guys to take the time to make your characters and I will be looking through submissions and taking the time to pick. With this, I will take any submissions, but they will go below, under the submission form for the time being until the deadline for applications. Also, due to this rule if you send in more than one character, I'll still accept multiple, I will just be looking for one character for sure. It depends upon how good they are. As for submitting characters from an old fanfiction, I'll allow it as long as it's detailed and it is following the submission form.**

 **7\. As for nationality, I do want you to keep in mind that this is set in Japan, but I will accept any nationality so go crazy. I will be using japanese honorifics!**

 **8\. For how many characters I will be accepting by the end of the deadline, I'm looking to accept 18 characters total. So for gender, I want a balanced ratio for it. Just keep that in mind. Also, see form for gender as there some specific stuff to follow.**

 **9\. Now relationship wise, I am accepting of any sexual preference. I am more comfortable with writing straight characters as I have not written many other ones outside of that, but I am willing to accept any sexual orientation.**

 **10\. As for updating, I will try to update every week to biweekly. For the first few chapters it will be the prologue until the deadline is due. I will say if I have not updated in a while after I start the story, it might because I am busy with school, life or I'm just suffering a case of writer's block, so please bear with me if that happens.**

 **Last but definitely not least, the deadline to submit OCs is Friday, February 24th. That means I will not be taking anymore OCs after 11:59pm on the 24th. This is subjected to be changed however as I could push it back and/or forward, but for now this is the date of the deadline. I will post the official class roster on February 25th.** **Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions. Also, submission form is in my bio too.** **With that being said, I look forward to reading your OCs.**

 ***UPDATE: If you have read chapter 2, you would know that the new deadline for OC submission is Friday, February 10th with the official roster being revealed Saturday, February 11th. Read Chapter 2 for more info! Please send in those OCs, but be sure to make them detailed and take your time!***

* * *

 **-Danganronpa 4x: Killing Truth Submmision Form-**

 ***= optional**

 **[Basic Information]**

 **Name:** _(Japanese order with last name first, first name last.)_

 ***Nickname(s):** _(Optional. If you have multiple, please distinguish between two.)_

 **Age:** ( _Preferably 16-18. If older/younger, provide some sort of reasoning for it.)_

 **Birthday:** _(month, date)_

 **Gender:** _(Though I'm accepting of all genders, I don't trust myself to be able to write anything other than binary male or female. Therefore, I only want males and females for the cast.)_

 **Sexual Orientation:** _(Please read rules as above.)_

 **Nationality:** _(Basically what country do they come from. Anything is acceptable here.)_

 **Race:**

 **SHSL talent:** _(If the talent is not self-explanatory, please elaborate what it is.)_

 ***Health Problems:** _(Do they have any mental or illnesses? If so, please put it down here.)_

 **[Appearance]**

 **Daily Apparel/School Outift:** _(This is what your character will be wearing for the story. Be sure to be very descriptive of what your character will be wearing. I want details! Fixed so that you have only one outfit. If you sent me one through PM earlier with first version, I'll be using the one you want me too use.)_

 **\- Sleepwear:**

 **\- Swimwear:**

 **\- *Accessories:** _(Like bracelets, glasses, and what not.)_

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Build:** _(Are they average, skinny, buff, toned? Also, for females, please list bust size in 'cm'. Please be descriptive here!)_

 **Skin complexion:**

 **Hair Style & Color:** _(Details! Include length as well.)_

 **Eye Color:** _(Forgot to put this on the form. If you sent it in before update, just tell me eye color in PM.)_

 ***Physical Markings:** _(Scars, birthmarks, tattoos, etc.)_

 **[Personality]**

 **Personality:** _(Details! I want a lot of details for this! I won't accept ones that are just listing adjectives to describe their character. This is the most important section along with History, so I want a lot of details! I'm more likely to pick someone who writes this in paragraph format then who lists adjectives! Some questions to think about: How do they view the world? What are their quirks and habits? What makes them tick? Do they tend to tell the truth or lie a lot? How do they do it? Are they very perceptive? Are they shy or confident?)_

 **Likes:** _(I want 5-10 of these, max being 10)_

 **Dislikes:** _(Same as above.)_

 **Fears & Weaknesses:** _(Do they have a phobia? What are their physical and mental weaknesses? Please at least list 3.)_

 **Strengths:** _(What are their physical or mental strengths? Are they more strong mentally or physically? Please list no more than 5 physical and mental strengths.)_

 **Secret(s):** _(This can really be anything.)_

 **[History]**

 **History:** _(The most important section along with personality. Details are needed! I want it to be very descriptive. I don't care if it's a list of events in their life or if it's in paragraph format, just make it detailed! Some questions to think about: How did they get their talent? How did they enroll in Fikushon Academy? What was their past and childhood like? Etc.)_

 **Family/Friends:** _(Short descriptions of their important family members and friends. What's their current relationship with them? Also, make sure to put their current status. Try and make it brief.)_

[Killing Game]

 **Reaction to killing game in general:**

 **Reaction to seeing/discovering or announcement of a corpse:** (In cases of both being guilty and/or innocent)

 **Reaction to accusations:** (In cases of both being guilty and/or innocent)

 **Reaction to being caught/seeing an execution:**

 **Possible role in investigation:** _(What do they do to help the investigation? Remember, not everyone has a detective role, so do whatever is right.)_ _(In cases of both being guilty and/or innocent)_

 **Possible role in trial:** _(Same with investigation.)_ _(In cases of both being guilty and/or innocent)_

 **Motive(s) to kill:** _(What makes your character crack and kill someone. Everyone should put at least one motive here.)_

 **Execution:** _(Even if you're character ends up being a survivor, everyone should at least come up with an idea for an execution. If you don't want to, I will do it in relation to your character.)_

 **How do they tell a lie?:** _(Whether it's during a trial or not, I want to know if they're more known to tell a lie and if so, how would they tell it? Also, if they do tell me if the do this more telling a truth, and if they believe in doing it more.)_

 **How do they tell a truth?:** _(Same as above.)_

 **[Speech]**

 **Quotes:** _(I want at least 3-5 quotes here. I don't care whether they're greetings or just something they say during a class trial, I just want something so I can better understand them.)_

 **Speech Pattern:** _(Do they have an accent? Do they speak very formally or informally? Stuttering? Vulgarity? Third person? Any dialect I should know? Etc.)_

 **Voice Tone:** _(Do they talked high-pitched or do they sound gruff? Any of that should go here.)_

 **[Misc. Other]**

 ***Is your character interested in romance?:** _(If so, what kind of people do they fall for? Look at notes for more on it.)_

 **Other:** _(Is there anything else you would like me to know about them?)_

* * *

 **-Current Submitted OC Talents-**

SHSL Advisor (My OC)

SHSL Assassin

SHSL Charmer

SHSL Thief

SHSL Figure Skater

SHSL Pianist

SHSL Escape Artist

SHSL Archaeologist

SHSL Playwright

SHSL Actor

SHSL Geographer

SHSL Librarian

SHSL Coast Guard

SHSL Harpist

SHSL Cartoonist

SHSL Coroner

SHSL Analyst

SHSL Midwife

SHSL Doctor

SHSL Volleyball Libero

SHSL Lucky Student

SHSL Vigilante

SHSL Sukeban

SHSL Tribe Chief

SHSL Feminist Advocate

SHSL Smooth-Talker

SHSL Weightlifter

SHSL Circus Performer

SHSL Scholar

SHSL Internet Sensation

SHSL Fisherman

SHSL Magician

SHSL Skateboarder

SHSL Fencer

SHSL Inventor

SHSL Brainiac

SHSL Jockey

SHSL Paranormal Investigator

SHSL Negotiator

SHSL Jeweller

SHSL Journalist

SHSL Psychologist

SHSL Formula-1 Racer

SHSL Warden

SHSL Itamae

SHSL Mentalist

* * *

 **-Submmited Genders-**

Males: 22

Females: 24

* * *

 **-Submitted Nationalities-**

Japanese: 30

Russian: 2

British: 2

German: 1

American: 2

Mexican: 1

Puerto Rican: 1

French: 2

Trinidad and Tobago: 1

Korean: 1

Israeli: 1

Irish: 1

Canadian: 1


	2. Prologue II

**So, before I get into this chapter, I want you to keep in mind that this is an AU. It's in the description also, so it should be pretty obvious that it is, but I'm warning you that a lot of stuff you know is different in this story. If you want know more after reading the story, please read the notes at the end of the chapter. I not only have some pretty important explanations, but I have some pretty important announcements as well. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The man awoke with a staggering startle. He awoke to see a bright light shining through his curtains, as he groggily got up from his bed. Rubbing his eyes, he walked towards the shower in the other room and turned the water on as if to seek out a cold reliever to the pain he had received the night before.

Ah. Last night. What the hell happened exactly? He thought.

His mind transfixed on the events that occurred the night before.

He had been jumped by a couple of guys in black suits. The weird thing was that he was coming from the local bar at an early time. He had never heard of something so weird as it may be. Why would somebody jump him at 9:00 pm?! The good thing was he got out with minor bruises and injuries, but the bad thing was that he never knew who they were, or what they wanted. To be perfectly honest, he was scared shitless. But, he couldn't let a couple of guys in black suits ruin his night. He had a far more important thing to worry about. Whether or not he would be able to get the prototypes of the new simulations out to his boss. It was very crucial that he was able to finish them and send them in, lest he get fired. But, the good thing was that he was working with one of the most talented robotic experts in Japan. Monaca Towa. The creator of those dastard, creepy teddy bears. I mean minus the "dastard", but they were creepy nonetheless.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a car honking it's horn from outside his apartment. He quickly turned off the shower, and got out getting ready for the day. Once he was done getting ready, he served himself a cup of coffee to keep his mind off the anxiousness of today. He shuffled to his kitchen table, and took a seat to read the newspaper. He scanned through it to see the same things he saw everyday from scandals to recently produced 'Future Foundation' tech. Noting his boredom, he looked over at his ID that was currently sitting next to him on the table.

* * *

 _Touma Hatsuki_

 _2nd Divison_

 _Functioning Developer for the Future Foundation_

 _Employee Code: 742678_

* * *

He peered down at the ID over several times before smirking. Today was the day he would finally get his chance to prove himself to others. Finally get the chance to prove that he could do something for once. Smiling at his notion, he got up from his seat and decided to watch the news before getting to work. Grasping the remote and turning on the TV to the News Channel, he peered at the TV to see what was going on locally.

The first thing he saw was something he was not expecting at all.

A reporter was currently on the TV. She was speaking directly to the camera with a hint of sullen. What gave of the notion of this was the currently subjected subtitles on the screen.

 _'President Kazuo Tengan of the Future Foundation found dead'_

 _'Future Foundation in shambles?'_

The shock consumed his face as he read the words over and over again making sure every word was clear.

He looked at the reporter who had been talking at the time.

"The president of the Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengan, has been found dead inside his office earlier this morning. The apparent shock from this death has reeled many employees and citizens from the organization. Vice President, Kyosuke Munakata, announced his resignation earlier this morning after the incident, and he said he would be delivering a statement later today about the incident." The reporter spoke in a calm manner as if to keep her composure.

The surprise was still reeling in after minutes of the report. Touma clenched his fist and slammed it on the table releasing his anger to the world. What the fuck was going on here?! First, he gets attacked and now this?! What the hell was happening?! He yelled at the TV banging his fist over and over until finally he heard a knock at the door.

He was quickly startled from his tantrum, as he glanced over at the front door to his apartment. He started shaking in fear at what could be the possibilities someone was at his door at 8:30 am in the morning. Calmly, he moved towards the door to see who was knocking. He stepped in front of it and stared through the peephole of his apartment, and came to see three figures standing outside his door. About to yell at him to get out, he reprimanded himself due to what could happen. Shit. Shit. Shit. Still shaking, he calmly opened the door and peered out to the three figures. They were all dressed in suits with the one in the middle covering his face with a mask. He glanced at them, gulping as to calm himself down. He finally spoke up to see what they wanted.

"Umm, who the hell are you guys? Why are you at my door at 8:35 am in the morning?! You don't just show up at a guys door this early in the morning!" He raised his voice as he finished talking and was about to continue until the man on the left grabbed his neck and pummeled him to the ground. A sudden wave of adrenaline and fear washed over him as pain coursed through his back from the sudden take-down. He yelped in pain and before he knew it, he was under the man's grip trying to struggle free.

"Lemme go you dumbas-" Before he could even finish, the force of a hand clamped his mouth shut as he struggled to get words out. He started hyperventilating under the man's hand, where he could feel his face starting to go red. He wrestled for freedom at the strong force pushed down on him. He could feel himself starting to give out. No. NO. This is not happening.

"Alright, that's enough." The man in the middle spoke up. The sudden force let up on his mouth, as the man who was holding him released the hand. He still held his grip firmly, so he could not escape, but he finally had breath.

"Auuuhh," He breathed deeply, quickly regaining oxygen to his lungs. It took him few seconds, but after he recovered his breath, sudden panic set in after it. He looked up in terror at his assailants, and clenched in fear.

"Please don't kill me. Please! I beg of you!" Touma pleaded. He didn't want to die. He didn't want too.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, you're not gonna die. I promise. I promise." The man in the middle repeated until Touma finally started to calm down.

The man lowered himself down to the level Touma was on, and stared at him through his mask.

"I need you. We need you. You're very valuable to us, and all will be revealed soon." The man cited as he continued to eye up Touma.

Touma glanced at the man feeling like his eyes under the mask was staring into his soul. Still shaking, he quickly exclaimed, "What do you mean? You still haven't answered me who you guys are exactly!"

The man nodded his head, before glancing back into his eyes.

"Like I told you before, all will be revealed soon." The man smirked as he finished the sentence. He got back up and started pacing back and forth.

"Y'know, I never knew how you were able to evade our persistent chase. I guess you have a talent of evasiveness. And here I thought I knew everyone in the Foundation. Tsk, tsk." He continued with a hint of ease and playfulness in his voice.

Touma kept shaking from anticipation of what would happen next. He didn't know what to do, but he had to get out, he had to esc-

"No matter, we can do with this. Yes, I know what I'll do know." The man with the mask exclaimed, as he reached for his pocket. What was next was something that would forever in Touma's mind.

He pulled out a gun. It was a 9mm pistol with a silencer on the end of it.

No. No. This was not happening. It was not, it couldn't be.

"NO! PLEASE NO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs trying to plead and beg, as tears filled his eyes. He struggled underneath the man's grip as the man in the mask loaded the pistol. He noted the other man in the suit to clamp his mouth shut, and so he did.

Before he could say any more, the man put his hand over his mouth and pushed his back to the floor. The garbled pleas were muffled, as everything was coming full circle.

It was the end.

"Hmph. All will be revealed soon, huh. Too bad that's not going to happen." The man in the mask laughed as he steadied the pistol at Touma's head and aimed.

The muffled pleas got louder and louder. Full tears fell out of his eyes. He was begging and begging silently, but to no avail as the pistol was carefully aimed at his head.

 _Shot dead._

The bullet entered his head, as the silencer made a quiet blank sound.

His body fell back with a thud, and the man in the middle lowered the gun down. He put it back into his holster and started chuckling.

"Hmph. Did I tell a lie again? Hehe, I didn't even notice." He chuckled maliciously as a malevolent grin spread across his face.

With a snap of his fingers, both of the men in black suits got up and walked to the door as if to guard it. The man in the mask paced towards Touma's used-to-be desk and started and shuffling through papers. He looked through multiple files and scanned them paying attention to details every now and then.

It wasn't until he finally got towards a file at the back of his desk, where on the front it said 'TOP SECRET'. The man grinned and opened it to see that it was in fact what he was looking for.

The file said "Killing Game Simulation".

* * *

 **Well that's the chapter everyone. Hope you enjoyed it. Now onto the important stuff. First off, like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is an AU. A very different AU. Now I did say that the theme of this story is Truth and Lies, and it still is, but I'm still going to include stuff from the first few games. Especially the core ideas or core aspects. Also, NDRV3 is being featured too, but I will not be spoiling it for you guys. It will be my little twist on it due to this being an AU. That being said, the world is drastically different with the Future Foundation kind of being a corporation. You'll also see old characters like Munakata and Tengan, along with new characters like these ones. I won't actually get to the Killing Game until the Prologue is over, which I plan to span a few chapters until end of deadline. So, basically the background to the Killing Game will be revealed at the end of the prologue. I'll also reveal my OC (protagonist) in the story very soon too, so look out for that. Also, this was a pretty quick update due to having free time to do this. I'll probably post another chapter soon when I have the chance in the coming weeks, so look out for that also.**

 **So, onto the other important part. The SYOC. Thank you all for submitting characters so far! They've been really fun to read and I'm having a hard time deciding who to pick in anticipation of deadline. So, if you are interested in this story, please feel free to send in an OC. It's greatly appreciated. Anyway, probably the most important announcement is that I'm shortening the deadline. The new deadline date is Friday, February 10th. Yeah I know, kind of a bummer that you don't get two more weeks, but this is so you can get the story sooner. This also means that the official roster will be revealed Saturday, February 11th. With this in now, you still have three weeks to send in OCs, so do your best. But, if you do submit an OC, please make it detailed and take your time on it! Anyway, expect the next chapter sometime later this weekend or next week depending on how my schedule goes. Thanks again for everyone who read this!**


	3. Prologue III

_A figure silently approached the building._

 _Steps gliding across the thinly etched walkway._

 _The bloodshot eyes peered up at the humongous steel structure._

 _It smiled and faded into the building, as if it was never seen in the first place._

* * *

"Are you sure the prototypes aren't ready yet?" A monotone voice mutters to the person in front of him

"I'm not sure sir. They'll be ready when they're ready. All I can tell you is that the Professor is working tirelessly to get them done.'" The employee remarks nervously.

"Very well, but I must inform you the last person that said that..." The man scratches the back of his head as if trying to think of the words in his head, "well let's just say they didn't have much time to themselves."

The employee gulped at the finishing of that statement. "Sir, would you allow me to send a message to Professor Iidabashi for you?" The employee started again.

The man smirked at his remark and replied with a wave of the hand, "Very well, do what you must. Tell him I don't have all day, so it would be in his best interest to speed up the process. Need I remind him of what happened in the first two simulations."

The employee nodded and ran out the office quickly to send his message. As soon as they were out, the man sighed looking at the contents on his desk.

It was paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork.

He sighed again, this time more heavily.

It had been two years since the unnerving tragedy. More than two hundred people had died that day due to mysterious causes nobody was able to figure out. After a year of investigating, everyone gave up and just left it alone. The President of The Future Foundation had died that day and the Vice President had resigned. A newly appointed President and Vice President had been appointed the next day by the Chief of Advisers. The new President's name was Seizo Hanamura. He had been on the board ever since the creation of the Foundation, and had served in many of the meetings for the future of the company. Over the last two years, he had created a team of the greatest scientists in the world. They had built upon the prototypes and creations of Monaca Towa, which was led by Professor Iidabashi, and had single-handedly taken down a group of rebelling advisers known as the Remnants of Despair. Their leaders, who were on the board, had all been executed after crimes of committing voluntary insurrection. Chisa Yukizome, who was the upfront leader of the insurrection, was publicly executed in front of a mass audience. Many more leaders were found in the following years and were taken into custody.

He had served a greater cause in bringing down some of the most corrupt individuals in the business. After the incident with the Remnants of Despair, it was lead to believe that they were the main suspect of the tragedy, and with good reason.

Not only had he done all of this, but there were rumors of much bigger projects at secret. With the mass production of bots alike, one might think that he was creating a big plan to bring peace to Japan. Nobody knew what the big picture was. Or did they.

It was reported in accordance to the incident of the Remnants of Despair, that a new school was being built to suit the necessary ideals of everyone.

It was known as Hope's Peak Academy.

The pioneer of the idea and future headmaster, Jin Kirigiri wanted his idea to become a reality.

But, one day all of that disappeared. He was found dead near the headquarters of the Future Foundation. Again, it was a mystery surrounding the death of him, but this is when people started theorizing the true nature of the Future Foundation. What was it's purpose? Why were they being so quiet surrounding these mysterious deaths? What exactly was happening? Were the two linked together?

After two years of this, the foundation wanted to put the minds of the people at ease. They started to fund a new project.

The project was known as "Project Fikushon".

* * *

The figure glanced down at the thinly neat file. They opened the file and quietly grasped the document, and read the first part of it to themselves in a quiet manner.

 _'Real Life Killing Game: AI World & School Life'_

 _In accordance to the first two simulations, we have provided the blueprints for the next two mutual killing games._

The figure looked up from the document to the window in front of him and smirked lightly.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoyed this update, and I'm very sorry for not updating in a while as school and other social problems have been taking up my life, but I'm finally back in the swing of things. Expect at least one more chapter either this week or Friday of this weekend before the deadline of OCs. So onto more technical stuff, the deadline for submission of OCs is still this Friday, and the roster will be revealed this Saturday. That being said, I want you guys to send in any OCs you haven't already sent in. But, do keep in mind I still want you all to take your time. Also, thank you all for the reviews! I plan to start replying to reviews once I start the actual story, but for now I want to say thank you to you all for taking the time to review and give encouraging words! Last but not least, I want to elaborate on the mastermind of this story. I don't know totally who it will be, but I do know that it will probably be one of your OCs. I still have not made the decision final, but if I do this then I want to let you all know that I will do it all in accordance to how the story will go and how they could work with the story. So, send in your OCs and be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter ZERO: Prologue IV

_Dear Esteemed Student,_

 _Fikushon would like to welcome you to the new school year!_

 _As you know, you have been accepted into Fiukshon Academy. An elite school full of the most talented students know to man._

 _It is our best honor to let you know that you are one of those talented students._

 _We pride ourselves on setting the best example for our future students and this year is no different._

 _We look forward to meeting you and hope you accept this invitation to our school._

 _Sincerely, The Fikushon Academy Board_

* * *

The figure looked up from the invitation taking in the carefully chosen words. It was interesting to say the least. They had been planning for this day for a long time, and now it had finally come. The day that everything would change.

The preparations had been very time-consuming, hard-fought, and excruciating.

But, it was finally time.

The figure's fingers at the golden wristwatch they were currently wearing and looked at the time.

 _1:00._

They would be arriving shortly. The figure got up from the chair they were sitting in and set course for the drawer across the room. Once there, they carefully opened the drawer and took out a single file. It said, "Official Class Roster - Fikushon Academy". Carefully handling the file, they opened the file and grabbed the laminated paper from the file's slit. The figure placed the file down gently and examined the contents of the laminated paper.

* * *

 **Official Class Roster - Fikushon Academy**

 _1.) Azuma Mikio - Super High School Level Mentalist_

 _2.) Park Seo-Hyun - Super High School Level Fencer_

 _3.) Izumi Yuji - Super High School Level Analyst_

 _4.) Jiro Hamako - Super High School Level Itamae_

 _5.) Watanabe Tsukiji - Super High School Level Fisherman_

 _6.) Volkova Natasya - Super High School Level Weightlifter_

 _7.) Holland Eli - Super High School Level Journalist_

 _8.) Namane Mayu - Super High School Level Advisor_

 _9.) Ito Yoshi - Super High School Level Scholar_

 _10.) Goldhirsch Livna - Super High School Level Paranormal Investigator_

 _11.) Kinoshita Noriaki - Super High School Level Smooth-Talker_

 _12.) Morikawa Chiyo - Super High School Level Psychologist_

 _13.) Iglesias Alejandro - Super High School Level Coast Guard_

 _14.) Savoy Katya - Super High School Level Skateboarder_

 _15.) Takeba Masaaki - Super High School Level Doctor_

 _16.) Seo Yuzu - Super High School Level Midwife_

 _17.) Hexus Presto - Super High School Level Magician_

 _18.) Kamakaya Fudeina - Super High School Level Playwright_

* * *

The figure scanned the contents again and again to make sure they had everything set. A lot of them had been familiar for the figure, and one caught their attention. The Super High School Advisor would be a tricky one to catch. Most all of them would be tricky, but the figure was sure everything would go according to plan. Putting the paper down, the figure set for the phone to make a call. One last call to make sure everything was okay.

They called an unknown number and asked if the chambers were ready. The person on the other line replied with conformation, and hung up.

Placing the phone down, the figure muttered something, and quickly left for the door.

Just one hour until everything was in full effect.

Opening the door, the figure looked back one more time and descended into the unknown future.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT, I'm finally done with the prologue. It took almost all day to get this chapter ready in preparation for the future of the cast and story, but it's finally done! I apologize to everyone for having this take so long, but I hope everyone at least now can celebrate that this SYOC is over. And so, I am finally happy to announce the finalized roster for this story. It's taken a long time, but it's finally done.**

 **QUICK RECAP: So yeah there is two killing games, but you'll have to read on to find out what is what and which order they are in, and the Future Foundation does have a big role in this story. As for the figure, you'll have to read to find out who it is and what they are exactly doing. Also, yes, poor Kirigiri and Chisa. Like I said it's very different from other SYOCs out there since it is an AU, but I promise everything will make since eventually.**

 **This does mark the end of the prologue and end of the short chapters, as next time I will finally be having introductions for the protagonist (my OC), and other characters. It will also be pretty lengthy, but all of them won't be revealed as it will be split in parts.**

 **Now onto the more pressing matters, I want to sincerely thank everyone that sent in an OC. I'm serious to say that I am most thankful for all of them. I had a lot of really good ones, so picking and choosing was really hard for me. Narrowing down into just 18 characters from the 46 (THAT IS INSANE) characters that I got was very difficult. Extremely difficult. I can not express how difficult it was for me since they're were so many great characters! So, congratulations to those who have been accepted, and I deeply apologize to those that weren't. If those of you who didn't get accepted, I would understand you not reading anymore, because I wouldn't blame you. But, I do suggest maybe keeping in mind for future SYOCs that I do. Either way, thank you all for taking the time to make your OCs and even submitting them to my SYOC. It's crazy how many I got and even more crazier that you submitted to my SYOC even though it's my first one. Thanks again!**

 **Also, for ones that did get accepted, I want you to keep in mind when writing these introductions that I'll be PMing you some questions if I have any.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for taking the time to read this and reviewing. What do you think about the prologue and what do you think will happen? I will start replying to reviews starting the next chapter, so look out for it. Expect it to be either out this week or next weekend. Thank you all for reading, and have a good night, day or whatever you may have! See ya next time!**


End file.
